B.Z.S. Daedalus
The B.Z.S. Daedalus wa''s the private warship and carrier of IcarusBen. Built by IcarusBen after the construction of the the [[B.Z.S. Valkyrie|B.Z.S. ''Valkyrie]], the Daedalus ''is a state-of-the-art space cruiser. Officially designated the BCKF-304, the ''Daedalus ''is partially used as a second home for the Force, but most often used as a incredibly powerful warship. History The ''Daedalus, ''initially prototyped as the XKF-304 and later redesignated the BCKF-304, was built sometime after the construction of the ''Valkyrie ''by IcarusBen. Initially intended to replace the aging ''Valkyrie ''model, the ship would later become a fully-fledged cruiser. IcarusBen would later allow The 1st Shadow to use it as the official ship of the Kanohi Force, though Icarus still retains executive control over many of the more advanced systems used in it's construction. Smaller, less powerful versions of the BCKF-304 design were constructed and sold to the BZP Staff to supplement the BZ-Nui fleet. The ''Daedalus later met its end at the hands of Master Machination, and became the Smoldering Monument. Features The ship uses an advanced form of the Type-9 "Phoenix" frame-shift drive for interplanetary and sub-light travel. For faster-than-light speeds, the ship uses a Type-21 "Arcturus" frame-shift drive in place of a standard hyperdrive. Unlike the hyperdrives used by most ships, the Arcturus FSD allows the ship to travel long distances without the need to jump out to cool down. The downside is that the FSD is much slower than a hyperdrive and as such, can't hope to compete with the speeds offered by a fully-fledged hyperdrive. However, it is much more suited to long-term travel than a hyperdrive, due to it's reduced fuel consumption. To supplement the fuel supply, the ship contains an advanced form of the Bussard ramscoop used in the Valkyrie's construction that allows it to harvest fuel from hydrogen-rich stars. In order to facilitate transit between the BZ-Nui dimension and dimensions that have actual galaxies and other planets, etc. etc., the ''Daedalus ''is equipped with a non-wearable Olmak linked directly into the power supply of the ship. An on-board navigation computer helps to ensure proper control of the Olmak. If the navigation computer is destroyed or rendered useless, the Olmak could a). not work at all, b). not send the ship to the appropriate destination, or c). could start jumping between dimensions at random. In terms of armaments, the ship has four 2.42GW beam laser turrets, four salvos of 16 homing missiles each, armed with high-yield explosive warheads and one gimballed 4.84GW beam laser attached to the front. All of these weapons retract into the ship to allow for a sleeker appearance when not in combat. The hull of the ship is made from a naquadah/trinium/protodermis alloy which gives it great resilience both in combat and against natural threats to the ship's integrity like micrometeorites and corrosive gases. The ship is outfitted with a Mk.VII shield generator to protect the hull from beam weapons and fast-moving projectiles, but its protection is not infinite and slower projectiles like mines and slow-moving missiles can breach the shields and impact the hull. Inside, the ship maintains an earth-like environment at all times. The ship contains a fully-featured bridge, living quarters for it's crew compliment of fifteen alongside extra room for ten more people, a cargo bay with a capacity of 300-tons, a cafeteria, an observation deck,a docking port for the ''Valkyrie ''to dock onto the underside of the ship, and a hangar capable of holding twelve FKF-305 Raptors. Trivia * The ship is named after the Greek mythological character Daedalus. According to myth, Daedalus was a great inventor who built the Labyrinth. He is the father of Icarus, the namesake of IcarusBen, and created fully-fledged pairs of wings for both himself and Icarus. * In another universe, the Daedalus has been destroyed entirely from impact, despite its incredibly durable exterior. Gallery (to be added) Category:Items Category:Vehicles